


[內森]鏡頭外

by Hashiro



Category: ayamimo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 17:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hashiro/pseuds/Hashiro





	[內森]鏡頭外

包裝好的葡萄酒收到重力的影響, 摔在地面上發出沉重的聲音. 被穩住的三森靠在了內田的身上, 雙手因為突然失去平衡而緊緊攀住內田的雙肩. 當內田想查看三森有沒有傷到哪裡的時候, 正好和抬頭的三森對上了視線. 內田以前從來不知道, 原來人的眼睛是會說話, 而她面前的女人很好的詮釋了這點. 這時候的三森也發現了, 如果仔細看的話, 內田的瞳色是有一點點的棕色. 兩人的姿勢就這麼定格, 直到三森從攀住內田的雙肩改為環著內田的脖子, 若無其事地問道「うっちー會看著到嘴邊的鴨子飛走嗎?」

「不會.」速答

「既然うっちー不會讓鴨子飛走, 那為甚麼不去捉住鴨子?」三森好奇地問著

「因為怕打草驚蛇.」內田猶豫了一下.

聽到答案的三森嗤嗤地笑了出來, 在內田一臉認真的注視下, 把自己的唇貼了過去, 以唇點唇, 沒有過激的動作, 只是單純地交換著氣息.

待三森心滿意足不再廝磨內田的唇時, 她又繼續問道「那如果鴨子自己跑到陷阱來呢?」

「捉起來, 吃掉.」說完這句的內田, 收緊在三森腰間的手, 讓她更靠近自己.

「不洗一下就吃掉, 很容易會吃壞肚子的.」三森鬆開了環住內田的手, 扒開放在自己腰間的手, 把內田往浴室那邊推.

等三森穿著浴袍回到房間的時, 內田早已靠在床頭滑著手機看推.

「うっちー, 在別人家的床上看推是一件很無趣的事情欸.」三森沒好氣地說著.

「我這不是等你回來後一起做點有趣的事麼?」內田把手機丟在一邊, 看著三森跪坐在自己的腹部上.

「那內田さん要怎麼吃掉鴨子呢?」三森雙手撐在內田的小腹上, 眼神直直地盯著她, 嫵媚地笑著.

內田在內心暗暗罵了句, 這女人就是派來收我的嗎?

「這要看鴨子想如何被我吃掉了.」內田往前伸出右手, 食指從三森的下頜往下滑, 經過精緻的項脖, 雙峰之間的峽谷, 緊緻的腹肌, 最後停在形同虛設的浴袍帶子上.

內田指尖拈住帶子的一端, 輕輕一扯, 滿園春色便盡收眼底. 三森往前靠去, 雙手環在內田的後頸, 同時再一次把自己的唇貼過去, 指尖也輕輕地撫著內田後頸的皮膚.

另一邊內田也不甘示弱, 纖細的手從浴袍的縫隙潛入獵物的背部, 光滑的手感讓內田愛不釋手, 靈巧的手指忍不住從三森的頸椎往下滑, 最後停留在尾椎最敏感的位置繞著圈圈嬉戲.

在腰間作惡的手指讓三森身體產生了一種酥酥麻麻的感覺, 讓她不得不放棄這次的親吻, 而房間的溫度好像也隨著兩人的動作逐漸升溫.

「みもりん不怕被經紀人知道?」

「喊我的名字!」

「嗯?」

「喊我的名字!」

「すずこ?」

「正解!」

「但是我覺得叫すず比較順...唔?」

內田還沒說完, 三森無視她的問題重新吻了過去, 主動地用舌尖撬開對方的唇瓣想要邀請另外一位小夥伴共舞一曲, 只可惜對方不滿她沒有回答問題, 玩起了貓捉老鼠的遊戲. 雖然內田在躲著三森的進攻, 但是她的手卻沒有停止過對三森的騷擾. 她溫熱的手掌已經順著三森的身側往上滑, 用虎口輕輕托住山腰, 指尖繞著四周揉捏把玩. 內田的壞心眼不止躲避著三森邀請, 也讓她故意避開亟需關愛的頂峰. 由於兩處的慾望得不到滿足, 三森無奈地放棄進攻, 轉而把腦袋側靠在內田的肩上, 用舌尖逗弄著內田的耳垂, 含糊地嬌嗔

「うっちー就這麼欺負人的嗎?」

儘管內田受不了在耳邊帶著炙熱吐息的氣音, 但是這時也要嚴肅對待自己拋出的問題

「你還沒回答我的問題呢.」

三森繼續逗弄著內田的耳垂說

「......」

已經把話聽得七八分的內田嘴角勾起一個好看的弧度, 想要惡作劇的她並沒有就此放過三森

「欸? すず你說了甚麽? 我聽得不太清楚, 可以再說一次嗎?」

被內田吃得死死的三森放棄所有抵抗, 捏著內田的臉, 面對面認真地告訴她

「我說, 經紀人只是負責打點我的工作, 並不負責打點我的生活. 這樣你可以滿足我了嗎?」

得到滿意回答的內田重新摟住三森的腰並主動吻上她, 用舌尖邀請對方共舞一曲. 氣息的交換, 體液的交換, 身體的觸碰, 令人遐想的輕吟, 瞬間讓房間的溫度劇升, 以體力見稱的三森在內田面前節節敗退. 在三森還沒被吻暈時, 用無力的雙手推了推內田, 讓她先放過自己. 內田接到信號後放開了三森, 讓她躺在自己身邊平穩氣息.

等三森氣息平復後, 內田聽到的話語不是繼續, 而是三森抱怨

「為甚麼你會比一個現役歌手的肺活量還要好?」

內田側躺在三森隔壁, 溫熱的手掌輕撫著三森的腹肌, 眉頭微皺仔細地想了想

「大概是因為我經常背著幾十公斤的攝影器材到處跑吧.」

聽到這個無法反駁的回答, 三森也只能輕推一下內田, 表達著自己小小的不滿. 內田見三森已經休息得差不多, 把身上鬆鬆垮垮的浴袍脫掉隨手扔到床邊後, 雙手撐在三森的腰側, 居高臨下俯視著她.

暴雨般的吻是宣告這場遊戲開始的信號, 內田憑著自己的拍攝技術, 避開在暴露的位置留下自己的印記. 所以在頸側和鎖骨的位置, 她都只是輕輕地舔吻, 而在三森極其私密的乳側卻留下不少紅印. 三森雙手軟軟搭在內田的雙肩上, 內田的吻像是星星點點的火種, 點燃了她的情慾並且引爆, 不斷膨脹的情慾讓三森全身無力地由內田擺佈. 過分積累的快感在三森體內分為兩股勢力, 一股勢力一路往上, 讓雙峰結出更加堅挺的果實, 另外一股勢力聚集在小腹形成熱流.

內田的舌尖順著山路爬到其中一座頂峰, 一把採擷了豐滿的果實, 用舌尖來回撥弄. 被內田這麼一逗, 三森享受的聲音從鼻子不斷哼出. 而另外一邊內田也沒有忽略它, 在峽谷留了一路水跡後便又登上頂峰, 這次則用唇瓣把果實包好, 有節奏地吮吸著. 內田就這麼來來回回折騰雙峰, 無法釋放的快感令三森雙腿合攏起來磨蹭, 不安分地扭動著腰身.

三森趁內田放開已經佈滿晶瑩液體的果實時, 弱弱地喊聲

「あや.」

內田抬頭看到的是, 被情慾和快感所支配的三森, 名為理智的意識已經不復存在. 迷蒙的淚眼, 潮紅的雙頰, 還有額間滲出的薄汗

「不要急, 我會好好滿足你的.」

內田幫三森把被汗水浸濕的劉海撥到一邊, 讓對方好好看著自己. 左手從三森的腰側潛到背部, 輕柔抬起對方的腰身, 右手順手拿過床上的抱枕塞了進去. 抱枕墊好後, 內田往床尾那邊退了點, 然後雙手放到三森的膝蓋上, 稍稍用力就把合攏的雙腿分開, 同時自己擠到雙腿之間躺下來. 雙手從三森腿根的下方饒了一圈後搭在腿根的上方, 固定好對方. 以手肘為支撐點, 撐起自己上半身, 對三森展開新一輪的攻擊. 首先在吹彈可破的腿根蓋上自己的印記, 繼而吻上充血紅腫的花心, 這是對方為自己努力盛開的花朵, 必須由內田親自採摘. 唇與舌時而交替進攻, 時而通力合作, 幫三森向著高潮的深淵往前大大的推了一步.

三森意識到內田行為, 想要推開, 卻又無能為力, 身體的本能自發配合著內田的動作.

「あや, 不能...這...樣.」

為了懲罰口是心非的三森, 內田使壞用牙齒輕輕咬了一下作為臨界點的花心, 輕微的痛感一下子引爆積聚在三森體內的快感, 隨著三森突然拔高的聲音, 之前聚集在小腹的熱流成為源頭, 從狹窄的花道流出.

內田放開三森大腿, 轉為伏在她的身上, 調皮的中指在花口來回磨蹭, 讓對方蜜液沾滿

「すず, 我要進去了.」

三森從小高潮的迷糊中回過神, 點頭以示.

得到允許後, 內田把指尖緩慢地探進花道. 才剛擠進一節手指, 初次被異物入侵的花道猛地收縮起來, 溫暖潮濕的嫩肉不斷擠壓著內田的指尖讓她無法更進一步, 連三森的表情也有些痛苦. 內田不忍心看到對方痛苦, 指尖依舊停留在入口處, 人徑直地重新吻上三森. 密集的輕吻起到了安慰和分散的作用, 當三森的注意力逐漸被分散開, 原本擠壓著指尖的嫩肉也放鬆很多, 讓內田有更多空間向花道深處探索, 直到指根完全埋在三森體內. 完全進去的內田沒有急著活動, 她不想被三森認為自己是個急躁的人, 因此她沒有停下對三森安撫的吻, 直到三森完全適應自己, 內田才開始慢慢抽動.

借助剛才小高潮的蜜液, 內田抽動的指尖從一停一頓逐漸變成有節奏的進出, 三森甜美的嬌吟和喘息也跟隨內田的速度變換著, 浩浩蕩蕩地衝擊著內田的鼓膜. 她的動作把三森剛引爆不久的快感重新聚集起來, 熱流順著中指流出, 沾滿了手掌.

內田用指尖按壓著三森的敏感點, 被情慾磨低幾度的聲線靠在三森耳邊問

「すず是喜歡這裡被碰到呢? 還是這裡呢?」

惡魔的低語在耳邊響起, 三森自然是無暇回應. 只是愉悅的嬌吟和喘息, 給了最好的回答.

快速聚集的快感令三森急需宣洩口, 她雙手用力抓住內田的背, 抓得指節發白. 被抓住的內田沒有感到痛苦, 反而更加興奮提升抽動的速度.

「嗯...あや...啊...給我...更多...」

本來還僅存一絲理智的內田聽到這句後, 理智隨著三森的話語結束而瓦解, 受情慾驅使的內田在三森體內再埋進一根手指. 內田按著三森扭動的腰, 好方便自己的進出, 給予對方最大的快感. 交纏的身軀, 愉悅的聲音, 雙方都遵循本能向對方索要更多.

「あや...嗯...再快點...再...深點...」

三森從牙齒勉強擠出這句後, 喘息又快了一個節奏. 內田感知到對方快要到達頂峰, 咬咬牙把手指抽動的速度提升到極限, 在三森體內肆意地瘋狂地撞擊著.

隨著內田最後一下重重的撞擊, 三森仰起頭, 在高亢的呻吟和輕微的痙攣中迎接高潮的到來, 溫暖潮濕的嫩肉不停地纏繞著內田的手指, 又同時不停地擠壓著. 最後是一股熱流衝擊著內田的指尖, 順著她的手指淌出, 流到手掌和腿根, 滴落在床單上.

登頂後, 兩人維持著剛剛的姿勢, 平復氣息. 內田休息一會, 把埋在三森的雙指慢慢抽出來, 完全抽出後, 指尖感到花道入口的嫩肉依然一張一合地抽動著, 期間還溢出些許蜜液.

等三森完全回過神時, 內田獎勵的吻就輕輕柔柔地落在她臉頰上, 三森氣不過剛才被內田折騰到自己飄上飄下, 把內田推開問

「為甚麼內田さん你這麼熟練啊, 有不少小妹妹送上門來?」

內田聽到後不惱反笑

「哪有小妹妹送上門啊, 沒吃過豬肉也見過豬跑吧.」

三森沒有馬上相信對方的話

「少騙人, 哪有人會特意去看豬跑.」

內田拈起三森的髮端把玩著繼續說

「好吧, 那看來只能說真話了, 我去看豬跑, 是因為我喜歡你很久了.」

內田說完, 還親了三森的髮端

「那麼現在, すず要當我的女朋友嗎?」

三森撥開內田的手, 氣氣地反駁

「誰要當你的女朋友, 誰愛誰當.」

聽到三森的氣話, 內田嗤嗤地笑著

「すず你真的和"長相思"有點像.」

三森想了下剛剛內田的解釋

「怎麼? 想說我野蠻嗎?」

內田扣住了三森的手, 靠在她耳邊一字一句吐出氣音

「不, 我是讚美你的率直, 還有回味無窮. 那我這個一般社員當你的女朋友吧, 不過三森鈴子さん你的MC時間結束了, 請你再為我這個小粉絲高歌一曲吧.」

\-----------------------

PS.  
臉頰的吻代表滿足感  
髮端的吻代表思慕


End file.
